supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Tomoka Takeuchi
To see the supercentenarian, see Tome Takaoka. Tomoka Takeuchi (born December 21, 1983) is a Japanese snowboarder who has competed since 1995 in parallel giant slalom. As a child, she took up skiing. She has been to four Olympic Games. Her first appearance at the Winter Games was at Salt Lake City, in 2002. Olympic Results At the 2014 Sochi Olympics, she finished second in the women's giant slalom in snowboarding to Patrizia Kummer of Switzerland, falling down caused a +7.32 loss. After the slalom was included, she was qualified for the top 16, and was eliminated in the round of 16 after being disqualified to Julie Zogg of Switzerland. She did not win a parallel giant slalom medal in 2002, 2006 and 2010. In 2002 she did not advance to the round of 16 at the age of 18. She advanced to the round of 16 in 2006 and 2010. In 2006, she was beaten by 0.24 hundreds of a second to Doris Günther of Austria. Again in 2010 she was 10th in the qualifying, this time losing to Claudia Riegler by a whopping 12.68 seconds. In her first three Olympic appearances, she competed in the women's giant slalom. However she did not get first, second or third. It took place in Salt Lake City, Turin and Vancouver. Ben and Toad's Contest Tomoka Takeuchi appeared on season 1, and shocked the show's world by making the final, and ended losing it to Viktor Ahn. She was announced to return to season 5 after the 2014 IndyCar schedule was revealed. Takeuchi did well in season 1, surprisingly making it to the final. She was eliminated in the fourth week in season 5, after being progressed to the Ironman World Championship, but didn't beat any of the two times. She did not return to season 5 again until the Race of the Stars and the Concert. Takeuchi wasn't present for round 2 of Sonoma 2015 qualifying as Germany wasn't able to set their team's pace in group one. Starting season seven, Takeuchi will replace Donald Trump after he was fired from the Apprentice. Trivia *Patrizia Kummer had the first place in the first round until she was up. *She made it into the big final in the parallel giant slalom event in Sochi, Russia, in 2014. However she fell down and got the silver medal. *She was the youngest female Japanese snowboarder at the 2002 Winter Olympics, at 18. *She was too young to compete on home soil at the 1998 Winter Olympics in Nagano (only aged 14) as the minimum age to compete is 15 and needed to be born before December 31, 1982. *Takeuchi was announced as one of BATC's season 5 contestants following the Olympics in Sochi. Takeuchi, Tomoka Category:Females Category:1983 Births Category:Living people Category:Snowboarders at the 2010 Winter Olympics Category:Snowboarders at the 2014 Winter Olympics Category:Snowboarders at the 2006 Winter Olympics Category:Snowboarders at the 2002 Winter Olympics Category:Olympians Category:Winter Olympians Category:Silver medallists Category:Team Japan Category:Silver medallists for Japan Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Contestants on the Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Contestants Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Toad's Friends Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Fired Contestants Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Toad's Enemies